It has been speculated that within five years, cancer will surpass heart disease as the leading cause of death. Presently, one in three people will contract cancer, and one in four will die from the disease. Since 1950, the overall cancer incidence has increased by 44 percent; the incidence of breast cancer and male colon cancer by about 60 percent; testis, prostate and kidney by 100 percent; and other cancers, such as malignant melanoma, multiple myeloma and some lymphomas, by over 100 percent. Often, cancer is treated with a doctor's best guest as to what will be the most effective therapy and cancer regiments change with the outcome of the trial and error. Thus, ways to predict responses to cancer treatments are needed.